That's My Girl
by Lostgirlfan13
Summary: Buffy Faith fanfic. I might add Kennedy and willow seens. I do not own anything. Rated T just incase.
1. Chapter 1

That's My Girl

Athor's Note: Hi guys. It's been awhile since I posted another story. This is just a really quick run through. I hope you like it.

Buffy was so upset after they told her to leave "Why would they do this to me. Even my own sister told me to leave and all I tryed to do is pertect her." She mumbled to herself.

Faith's POV

Faith was talking to herself "I hate late night patrol. I was going to watch the game but no, I get sent off to look for evil." Faith finally got back to Buffy's house. She slowly opened the door, trying not to wake everyone. When Faith headed into the kitchen, looking for food, she found everyone in there. "Hey guys, Wheres Buffy? I was going to tell her that next time she wants someone to go on late night patrols then don't pick me cause I missed the game on TV."

Willow looked around to see if anyone wanted to tell Faith what happened but no one stepped forward so, she did it herself "Well, we all desided it would be better if Buffy left." Faith stood there for a moment until she said "Been working on that little speech now, haven't you, Red?" Faith walked closer to Willow.

"You guys are supposed to be her friends and you kick her out of her own house." Willow looked at the floor as she backed up. "Oh, I'm sorry, Red, did I hurt your feelings?" Kennedy took a step infront of Willow then pushed Faith away. "Hey, back up. Don't blame Willow, we all did it."

Faith chuckled then turned to walk away but fastly turned and punched Kennedy so hard she fell to the floor. When Faith headed to the door, Kennedy stood up, turned Faith around, and punched her but Faith didn't fall to the floor. She pushed Kennedy down then jumped on her as she repeatedly punched her. Willow used a speel and threw Faith into a wall. Faith just stood up and smirked as she walked out the door to find Buffy.

Faith walked into some house with the door kicked in. When Faith walked up the stairs, She saw Buffy laying in some stranger's bed. "Hey B, I went back to your house and they told me what happened." Buffy didn't say anything, she just layed there. Faith knew she had to try to cheer her up. "If it makes you feel any better, I think I Kennedy is going to have a few cuts on her face after a hell of a beating from me."

Buffy looked at Faith's nuckles where the skin was ripped. Faith noticed Buffy's cuncern on her hand. "It's nothing B, And no I didn't beat her to death." Buffy chuckled. Faith kneeled down infront of her then said "You don't need them, you got me and I will help you with whatever you need." Buffy still didn't say anything but she was looking at Faith's cut up hand. Faith sighed "OK, if you need me I will be downstairs."

When Faith turned around, Buffy grabbed her arm then said "Let me bandage up your hand first." Faith nodded. Buffy rapped it up in some bandages she found downstairs. Buffy was sitting on the bed as Faith sat in a chair infront of her. She used some tape to make sure it didn't fall off. When Buffy looked up at Faith, Faith was already looking at her. "Thanks B, that wasn't to fun. I owe you one."

Buffy smiled then asked "Does it hurt?" Faith shrugged "It's five by five B." Buffy laughed lightly then she quickly kissed Faith. Faith stood up without breaking the kiss. Then she slowly pushed Buffy down on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

That's My Girl

When the sun came up, Faith slowly awoke to find Buffy gone. She looked around until she found a letter by Buffy.

Hey, sorry that I snuck out on you. I have to find out what Caleb is hidding. Please go help the others and make sure Dawn doesn't get hurt.

P.S. Last night was amazing, we should do it again some time.

Faith smiled to herself "That's my girl."

When The Bomb Exploded

Buffy finally got to the girls and found out what happened to Faith. Buffy killed the uber- vamps and then ran over to check of Faith. When Buffy felt a pulse, she sighed in relief. Buffy then said "OK, girls get FAith out of here now. I have a feeling that that wasn't the last of them." As they all climbed out of the sewer drain, Faith started to stir in her unconscious state.

Buffy checked on her again then said "Lets go, Faith needs some medical attention or she might die." When they got to Buffy's house, Spike waved at her then said "I heard about them throwing you out. You OK?" Buffy nodded "Faith helped me through it." Spike could tell that her and Faith slept together.

He wasn't mad or hurt at all though. He was happy that Buffy had Faith no matter what cause he knew what was going to happen at the final battle. Buffy walked upstairs and into where Faith was. Faith was leaning up from the bed as Buffy sat on the edge. Buffy showed a sign of concern for her slayer friend.

Faith smiled "I'm glad your OK B." Buffy looked puzzled "Your the one that almost got blown up." Faith nods "True but you went to that place where Caleb was hidding out." Buffy smiles at Faith's concern for her then she leans in a kisses her. When Buffy breaks the kiss the says "Can we take this thing slow? i want to go on a real date with you after all of this war is over."

Faith puts her arm around her. "OK, we will take it as slow as you want, B." Buffy and Faith both lay back on the bed and soon enough they are asleep.

After Sunnydale Was Destroyed

They all finally go onto the bus after saying their last goodbyes to Sunnydale. Willow was sitting next to Kennedy while Xander sat behind them with Andrew talking his ear off. Buffy and Faith were in the back. Faith was trying to look at Buffy's stab wound. "I'm fine, Faith. It stopped hurting awhile ago." Faith smirked at her "B, the only reason it doesn't hurt right now is because your adrenaline is going nuts."

Buffy sighed "I'll be fine. Here I'll tell ya what, if you let it go then I will tell you when it starts to hurt?" Faith looked at Buffy then said "If I don't patch you up then you might bleed to death. I could always take you to a hospital." Buffy's eyes went wide "No! Don't do that. I promise I'll be fine." Faith shrugged "OK, we wont go to the hospital." Buffy smiled, happy that she had won. Buffy fell asleep soon enough. When she woke up, she noticed that the bus was stopped.

She looked around and saw Faith smirking at Buffy. "Hey B, ready to go in?" Buffy stood up then walked over to Faith "Where are we?" Faith chuckled to herself "I guess you'll see." When they went in, Buffy realized where they were. "Oh no, Faith, please tell me you didn't bring me into a hospital." Buffy tryed to run out but Faith wouldn't let her. "Come on B, you need a doctor."

Buffy sakes her head "Not gonna happen Faith." Faith sighed "I'm sorry B." Buffy looks at Faith puzzled until she got punched.


	3. Chapter 3

That's My Girl

When Buffy woke up, she layed there, trying to remember how she got there. "Did Faith punch me?" She asked herself. "I am so going to kill her!" The doctor walked in and noticed that Buffy was awake. "I see your awake, Miss Summers." Buffy sat up then asked "What happened?"

The doctor sat in a chair not that far away from her. "Your friend dropped you off here. She said that you two were in the park and someone attacked you. She was knocked out when it all happened but when she woke up, she found you and brought you here." Buffy sighed "Dang. Well, I got to go." The doctor walked over to Buffy then said "Sorry, I can't let you walk out of here today."

Buffy chuckled then stood up. The doctor tryed to stop her but Buffy pushed him into a wall. When Buffy got outside, she saw Giles standing beside a car. He waved then walked up to her and said "Faith sent me to come and get you. We are all at a factory with a few sleeping bags." Buffy looked away from him for a second. "I so don't want to hear Faith's name right now."

Giles chuckled as he got into the car and headed off to the factory. They finally got there when Buffy saw Willow and Kennedy, heading into a huge factory. "That's the biggest building I've ever seen." Buffy climbed out of the old car then headed towards the doorway as Giles said "Yes well, there are now rooms. Fai- the other slayer is building the walls so people don't have to see eachother all the time. You and your slayer friend are sharing a room together so don't kill her please."

Buffy sighed "Not making any promises." Buffy walked into the factory and saw everyone working on construction with Xander leading them. Buffy sighed then asked Giles "What room is me and her in." Giles looked at Buffy puzzled "You and who?" Buffy looked away from Giles again "The one that punched me and put me in the hospital."

Giles nodded then pointed at the first room with a nice door. Buffy walked into the room and when she saw Faith, she shut the door then leaned against the wall. "Hey B, how are you feeling?" Buffy shrugged but didn't say anything. Faith knew she was mad so she tryed again "Look, I had to get you into the hospital room anyway I could cause I knew you would run out of there." Buffy, now feeling the anger, said "Faith, you punched me in the face when I told you I was fine and you said that you wouldn't take me to a hospital."

Faith walked a little closer "I'm not going to apologize for helping you. You could have died if I didn't do what I did." Buffy got up off the wall then walked up to Faith "That's not even all of it. When I woke up, you weren't even there with me." Faith grabbed Buffy's hand then said "I was there for four hours. I got a call from Xander saying he needed some help cause the girls weren't listening to him."

Buffy was now puzzled when she asked "Wait, how long was I at the hospital?" Faith let go of Buffy's hand "B, you were there for four and a half hours. You should have only been out for a few minutes but the injury kicked in and you went into shock. The doctor finally got you to calm down but I stayed for as long as I could." Buffy started to feel bad about yelling at Faith. "I'm sorry Faith, you were right. I could have died and you just cared to much to let me."

Faith kissed her. "Just be careful next time." Buffy looked at the door, remembering that she locked it. She looked at Faith then kissed her as she pulled her down, onto the sleeping bag. Faith smirked when Buffy broke the kiss. "You really need to learn the meaning of taking things slow." Buffy laughed lightly "Taking things slow is boring." Faith chuckled "That's my girl." Buffy leaned down and kissed faith again as the night went on.


	4. Chapter 4

That's My Girl

Author's Note: Sorry guys if you don't like how I do this one when people are talking. I did it like this because it seemed easier. I hope you love the story.

Faith, Xander, Willow, and Kennedy were playing some game in one of the rooms when Buffy walked in. Buffy sat in a chair not that far away from her girlfriend. "Hey guys, what are you playing?" Faith smirked "We are playing Truth Or Drink. Wanna play?" Buffy leaned back in the chair then asked "How do you play?" Kennedy sighed before she said "It's like Truth Or Dare except if you don't wanna answer the question then you take a shot." Buffy moved down to the floor. "Sure, I'll play."

Willow:"OK Xander, Truth Or Drink, did you ever like Angel as a friend?"

Xander:" Once or twice maybe but that doesn't mean I still do. Kennedy, Truth Or Drink, who was your first kiss with?"

Kennedy laughed then she looked at Willow and noticed she was getting jelious so she reached over and grabbed herself a shot glass then took a swig of it.

Kennedy:" Willow, Truth Or Drink, who did you have a thing for when you were younger?"

Willow didn't say anything as she looked at Xander and he laughing, knowing she used to have a thing for him. Willow fastly grabbed the shot and downed it.

Willow:"Buffy, Truth Or Drink, who among us would you rather sleep with?"

Buffy froze at the question until she looked at everyone. She went to reach for the shotglass when Kennedy grabbed it. "Come on Buffy, answer the question." Buffy was about to say who until Faith grabbed the shotglass from Kennedy and gave it to Buffy. "Kennedy, that's not how we play. If B doesn't want to answer the question then she doesn't have to."

Buffy smiled then she said "Faith. That's the answer to your question, Willow." Everyone looked at Buffy like they were hearing things. Even Faith was caught off gaurd by what she said.

Buffy:"Faith, Truth Or Drink, who here would you rather have sex with?"

Faith laughed then said "Well, Xander or you." Everyone laughed thinking nothing of it except Willow. "OK, games over. We got training to do later anyway." Willow and Kennedy walked into their own room to talk. "Kennedy, I think Buffy and Faith are sleeping together." Kennedy laughed a little. "So, if they are then good for them but I don't think they are. It's just the slayer bond between them."

Willow smiled "I'm kinda hoping they do end up together. Buffy needs someone to love that's not a vampire and that wont leave her when she needs them the most."Kennedy smiled too. "I am so glad your my girl. You are the most sweetest girl ever." Willow laughed as she leaned over and kissed her girlfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

That's My Girl

"Hey, how are you feeling this morning?" Willow asked as she walked into their soon to be kitchen. Buffy turned around then answered "Me and Faith are together. Please don't freak out. I just really wanted to tell you because your my best friend."

Willow sat down on a wooden crate "Buffy, I know that you and Faith are together."

Buffy's eyes went wide "Wait, did Faith tell you?"

Willow laughed "Ofcourse not. She doesn't trust me at the store when I have to get everyone dinner. I kinda guessed after last nights game."

Buffy sighed "I knew I shouldn't have said anything when you asked me that question."

Willow stood up then walked across their make shift table to hug Buffy. Buffy smiled and hugged her back. When Willow let go she said "Buffy, I'm happy that you found someone you really care about and possibly love someday. As long as Faith knows if she hurts you then I will throw her threw a wall."

Buffy and willow both laughed as Faith walked into the room. Faith froze when she saw the girls kinda hugging and laughing. "Am I interrupting a girl moment?"

Both girls turned and faced Faith as Willow replied "Nope, you missed the girl talk. Buffy was just telling me how she has feelings for some guy she met at the store the other day. Aww, young love."

Buffy pushed Willow then she spoke "Willow was just kidding. She was actually telling me that she still likes Xander because he lights up her hole world."

Kennedy walked into the room then said "Wait, Willow has a thing for Xander?"

Willow's mouth dropped as she tryed to speak but Buffy beat her to it "No, she used to but she doesn't anymore after - OW!"

Buffy got interrupted by Willow stepping on her foot. Kennedy looked heartbroken as Willow just stood there. When kennedy started backing up out of the room, she heard Willow call out after her but Kennedy just wanted to get out of there. Kennedy ran out of the factory and then down the road. Willow and Faith both looked at Buffy as Buffy made an apologetic face.

Willow, Buffy, and Faith ran out of the factory, looking for Kennedy but they didn't see her so they split up.

Faith's POV

"I am so going to kill Buffy for this one." She said to herself. Faith went into a bar cause that would be the first place she herself would go but there was no sign of Kennedy anywhere.

Buffy's POV

"I so didn't think about that one. Willow is never going to fogive me for telling Kennedy about her crush on Xander." Buffy was checking in graveyards and parks. "I would think that Kennedy would be here because this is where I would go."

Willow's POV

Willow ran around the block and then she walked back into the factory. She walked into her and Kennedy's room then saw Kennedy sitting on their little bed. Kennedy noticed Willow in the room then she asked "How did you know that I would be in here?"

Willow sat down next to her "Because I know you and I thought about where you would go. Kennedy, I had a little crush on Xander when we were younger. That crush ended in highschool though."

Kennedy stared at Willow then asked "What was Buffy going to tell me before you possibly broke her foot?"

Willow looked at the floor then replied "When I finally got him to notice, I was dating someone else and so was he. We secretly started some weird kind of make-out thing every once in awhile until one day we got kidnapped. Buffy, my boyfriend, and his girlfriend came to help us but when they found me and him, we were making out."

Kennedy looked at the floor too as Willow continued "We were afraid of losing the people we cared about so we stopped and realized what we were doing. His girlfriend and him broke up but my boyfriend gave me another chance."

Kennedy sighed "That boyfriend of yours, what happened to him?"

Willow looked at her then said "He left me after he cheated. I wanted him so bad because I loved him. I still do love him but when he came back I just couldn't be with him because I realized that I loved someone more so I picked her."

Kennedy looked up then asked "Is that when Tara came into the picture?"

Willow nodded "Yes, but after her, you came and something was diffrent."

Kennedy looked at the floor again "Why, because you didn't love me?"

Willow put her hand on Kennedy's cheek which made Kennedy look at her "No, It was diffrent because out of them, I fell inlove with you."

Kennedy kissed Willow with every bit of passion she had in her. It was Kennedy's way of telling Willow that she is inlove with her too. Buffy and Faith ran into eachother infront of the factory. When they went in, they walked over to Willow and Kennedy's door and saw them kissing.

Buffy smiled at the girls then looked at her own girlfriend to see Faith smiling too. Faith stared at Buffy then kissed her and said quietly "It looks like they made up."

Buffy nodded as she continued to kiss Faith.


	6. Chapter 6

That's My Girl

Faith was working on the soon to be kitchen while Kennedy was trying to work on the electric parts. Every five seconds, Kennedy would electrocute herself and Faith would laugh at her. Kennedy was getting annoyed because she knew nothing about electric stuff so she sat down on a crate by Faith. "I hate working on this stuff. I can't even feel my hands right now."

Faith smirked as Kennedy complained. "Come on, Kennedy. You are the only other person her besides me and Buffy said that she didn't want me to work on that kind of stuff because it could kill me if i do it wrong. You can always be replaced if something happens to you."

Kennedy threw her gloves at Faith as Faith ducked then sat down next to Kennedy. "Relax, I'm just kidding. Willow would kill if something happened to you. Most likely, she would kill me or Buffy."

Kennedy couldn't help but ask, "So, are you and Buffy together?"

Faith looked at Kennedy, not really bothered by the question. "Yeah, how did you figure it out?"

Kennedy grabbed two bottles of water and handed one to Faith. "Willow thought that you guys were together after the game of Truth or Drink but I didn't think so until I started to notice the way you look at Buffy. It's the way Willow looks at me and the way Xander looked at Anya. You love her don't you?"

Faith took a gulp of water before she responded. "How could I not love her. But I don't think she loves me. Her walls are still up even though I know she's trying to let me in. I just don't think that she's really ready to love me yet."

Kennedy knew that feeling very well. "I understand because I felt that way when me and Willow first got together. Part of her was still afraid that she was going to hurt me or anyone. But after she used the essence of the scythe to unlock our slayer powers and her hair glowed white, the way she looked at me was the best thing ever. I knew I loved her before that but I didn't realize how much I fell in love with her until that moment she looked at me in that way. Trust me when I say that Buffy will look at you like that and all you have to do is be there for her and help her when she needs you but the most important thing is that she know how much you love and are willing to sacrifice for her."

Faith smiled at Kennedy. "I take it back, you could never get replaced. We would all miss you way to much. Even Buffy and me."

Kennedy chuckled. "Does this mean we have to hug and all that other stuff?"

Faith chucked her water at Kennedy then said, "You wish you were that lucky. Come on, we should get back to work but don't let Buffy know that we had this conversation, OK?"

Kennedy nodded as she grabbed her gloves then went back to electrocuting herself every five seconds. Half an hour later, everyone got back from the store with food and a fridge other house supplies. When Willow walked to the back where Kennedy was, Kennedy managed to electrocute herself again. Willow looked at her hands, worried after Faith told Willow about how she literally electrocuted herself the entire time they were gone. Kennedy glared at Faith as Faith tried not to laugh at how Willow was babying her. When they finally got the electric on and most of the walls built, Kennedy and Willow were in their room talking. Kennedy thought she would see if Willow knew about Buffy and Faith being together. "So, do you still think that those two are together?"

Willow looked at Kennedy then asked, "Do I still think who is together?"

Kennedy knew that Willow was playing dumb so she thought she would play around. "Buffy and Faith. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone this because Faith asked me not to but she was making out with Xander the other day. I walked in on it."

Willow's face dropped. "Are you sure it was Xander and Faith Making out and not someone else?"

Kennedy nodded. "Yeah, both of them made me promise not to tell Buffy for some reason."

Willow started to freak out and then she looked at Kennedy. "I have to tell you something but you can't tell anyone OK?"

Kennedy decided to play along so she nodded as Willow continued. "OK, Buffy and Faith are dating. Buffy asked me not to say anything to anyone so I'm really sorry I didn't tell you before and now Buffy is going to be heart broken when she finds out that Faith was making out with Xander. Kennedy, what do I do?"

Kennedy waited for Willow to stop babbling before she smiled then said, "You do nothing but be happy. Willow, I was kidding about Faith and Xander. Faith told me that she was dating Buffy. I just wanted to see if you knew about them."

Willow punched Kennedy in the arm as hard as she could without leaving a bruise. Kennedy put her hand on her arm then said, "Ow, that hurt."

Willow then said, "I don't care. You scared me half to death. I didn't know what I was going to do."

Kennedy smirked then put her arms around Willow's waist. "Sorry, but it was so worth it to see that look on your face."

Willow shook her head as she put her arms around Kennedy's neck. "Please, don't ever do that again."

Kennedy chuckled, "No promises but next time I won't let you babble that long even though I think your cute when you do it."

In Faith and Buffy's Room

Faith was laying down on the bed when when Buffy walked in. "Hey B, Did you finish setting up the kitchen?"

Buffy jumped on Faith and started to kissed her roughly for a few minutes before Faith stopped her. "Wow, not that I didn't in joy that but what's wrong?"

Buffy Just smiled then said, "I went to Willow's room to tell her and Kennedy goodnight but I heard them talking and Kennedy asked Willow if she thought we were still together and then Kennedy was telling Willow that she saw you and Xander kissing the other day and you and him asked her not to say anything. after Willow was done freaking out, Kennedy told her that she was messing with her and that you told her we were together."

Looked anywhere but at Buffy until Buffy said, "Don't worry, Faith. Willow already knew we were together because I told her. I'm fine with Kennedy knowing it's just I was so scared when she said that she saw you and Xander kissing. I thought I was going to die until Kennedy said that she was kidding. I just knew that I had to come see you and tell you that I love you so much and that I don't know what I would ever do without you."

The look on Buffy's face told Faith that she was telling the truth and that she truly meant every word she told her. Faith could finally see what Kennedy meant when she talked about the way Willow looks at her and how much she realized she loved her and would do anything she could to keep her. Faith leaned up and kissed Buffy, not caring that the door was unlocked and anyone could walk in on them.


End file.
